Cho
Cho is a girl born in Hoshigakure, she is a genin which was that daughter of two ANBU members, who were immensely loyal to the Hoshikage known as Chieko. They devoted their lives to protect her. They lived in peace and harmony for a while after Chieko was named Hoshikage. However, little did they know, a man named Fumitake Hotaka was plotting to get rid of Chieko. By planning an uprising, this loathsome man gathered a group who followed him in the mentioned uprising. He planned it secretly to take Chieko by surprise and force her to step down from the position of Hoshikage and possibly kill her as well. In spite of his efforts, he failed. The uprising which Fumitake planned failed, Hoshigakure's shinobi managed to kill and imprison most of his rebellious group, in the end they came out victorious, however, Cho's parents died while fighting the rebellion which consisted of shinobi, it was a great loss to Chieko and the whole village, to loss two of their finest ANBU members. In honor of their memory and loyalty, the kind-hearted Hoshikage adopted their daughter, she refused to let a child like her live by her own nor suffer the pain of being without parents. Background Cho's story starts in Hoshigakure (星隠れの里, Hoshigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Stars") a hidden village in the land of bears. It was a peaceful village due to being neglected by other hidden villages allover the shinobi world. This however, was used to the advantage of the village making it easier to arrange plans and plots without being noticed. In Hoshigakure lied the ANBU of the village, more of a police force than a special operation squad, the Hoshigakure ANBU are empowered by the higher ups to enforce the law, protect property, and limit civil disorder. Their powers include the legitimized use of force. The term is most commonly associated with police services of a state that are authorized to exercise the police power of that state within a defined legal or territorial area of responsibility. This group is often defined as being separate from military or other organizations involved in the defense of the village against foreign aggressors. Amongst the ANBU, there were two members, who were tremendously loyal to the village and the Hoshikage. Their names were Daisuke and Etsuko, they a husband and wife who devoted their lives to serve the village as well as the Hoshikage. Daisuke and Etsuko were ready to give up their life in order to ensure the safety of the village and it's ruler. They were extremely talented and were unmatched in many fields including ninjutsu. Years passed, and finally came the fourth shinobi war who brought all of the villages under one title "shinobi". They all united in order to establish victory against their foes, a beautiful sight to see the whole shinobi world come together and fight as one, yet, it wasn't without sacrifices, many shinobi were lost in that disastrous war, villages were destroyed, families were separated. Hoshigakure was left in a terrible condition after the war. Hoshigakure crumbled as a hidden village, which made Daisuke and Etsuko heavyhearted due to loving the village and worrying about its safety. Yet, hope was never lost, it shined brightly in the embracement of the darkness around it, it shined like a star, this star was called, Chieko. A star who shined brightly in the darkness, it was Chieko. A respected and well-known kunoichi in the village. The villagers loved her and trusted her, which created an aura of faith around her. That being the main reason for the acceptance of Chieko as the ruler and Hoshikage of the village, however, there was another layer that resulted in the approval of Chieko as the fifth Hoshikage, which was that the people of the village are desperate, the village crumbled after the war, they needed someone that would guide them to glory, someone who is loved and trusted and has the faith of the villages, and all these traits lied within Chieko. After Chieko came, she promised to lead the village to glory, yet, there were those who opposed her, one of them being a man by the name of Fumitake Hotaka. He wanted to knock Chieko off her throne. Fumitake secretly started forming a rebellion, which was made for the sole reason of killing Chieko or make her leave the position of Kage for someone else. Nonetheless, there were those who supported Chieko, amongst them were Daisuke and Etsuko, they swore to protect Chieko with their life, Daiuke and Etsuko had a child named Cho, an innocent little girl. Cho rarely saw her parents since they are part of the ANBU, she grew up without the feeling the affection of her parents due to being very occupied with the duties forced upon them as ANBU members. After a couple of years, Fumitake had gathered many shinobi to form the rebellion, he thought he was ready as he had skilled shinobi by his side, who he recruited secretly. And, on one night, Fumitake started the uprising against Chieko, his men went and started killing every shinobi who opposed them. The strength in Fumitake's plan was that he took everyone by surprise, no one expected this uprising as there were no former indications. The shinobi in the village fought ruthlessly and many were killed, including Daisuke and Etsuko, who refused to escape the battlefield even when they were losing. The rebellion was stopped when Chieko interfered, she was powerful enough to kill every single shinobi who opposed her, of course she did that with the help of her subordinates. Cho's parents were lost in the process, and she was going to be transferred to an orphanage. Chieko refused to let her got there and adopted the little girl, as her parents served Chieko and the village greatly. Cho was affected by her parents' death, despite not spending much time with them, she was always silent since then. She didn't talk to anyone nor cared for anyone. However, Chieko provided that parent figure. She always cared for Cho and wanted the best for her. She made time to play with Cho, despite being a kage which has duties and is responsible for the village. Cho refused to play with Chieko as she was used to play alone and sit by herself. After a while, Cho grew more fond of Chieko and started feeling that mother affection she never felt before in her life. Cho gradually began acting like a normal child, by playing with the other children and making friends. Chieko was happy to see that her adopted daughter is making friends and enjoying her time. Of course, Chieko started training Cho in the basics of chakra control and ninjutsu, being the superb genjutsu user she is, Chieko found no problem or difficulty in teaching Cho chakra control. Cho showed great potential in chakra control mastery as she didn't find it hard to learn the basics of chakra control like tree climbing or walking on water. She spent two years training under Chieko and she entered the academy at the age of ten years old, graduating the same years she entered to be a genin. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Control Bukijutsu Intelligence Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Characters